Irresistible
by Frosty The Snowoman
Summary: And in the end it would always be him that she chose. (Continuation of Your Still Beautiful You Know, NSFW, you were warned.)


"Levi's looking for you"

Erwin announced to Cosette as they passed one another in the hallway. She tensed a bit, but not enough to be obviously visible. She gave a curt nod to Erwin and change course, instead of heading out to the stables she moving to Levi's office instead. Her thoughts slowly moved to their time out on the expedition...and the moment they were alone in the forest. Her heart hammered against her ribcage, he hadn't spoken to her since then and she couldn't help but wonder why. Before she even realized she had arrived at Levi's door, she gave a light knock to announce her prescence before opening the door. The black haired man sat at his desk calmly, steel eyes flicked up to her as she came in.

"Captain" he greeted calmly and as she shut the door behind her she returned the greeting.

"Coronal" she moved forward and asked him as she walked "what did you need" he beckoned for her to come around the other side of the desk.

Standing up and waving his hand over the map "we need to figure out a safe route to take to look into a caravan that's carrying supplies for the corps." Her eye wiped across the map, his finger stopping on one specific point saying. "The caravan's camping out here until we arrive, I've checked a few routes but titans have been spotted on each one." "If it's just a few, why not go anyways?" "because I'd rather not have to risk anyone if I don't need to." Cosette nodded and turned her gaze over towards another path, she pressed her finger onto the map.

"What about here? It'll take longer but it's well covered" she switched her gaze to fix on Levi's face. He appeared frozen, a blank expression on his face, though his eyebrows had furrowed. She quirked an eyebrow at him and gazed back down at the map only to realize what was wrong...this was the exact same path they'd spent the night together on. She grit her teeth together as heat swept up into her cheeks swiftly. How did she not realize that it was the same path? she awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck while Levi said. "That's a...good idea, Captain. We should take that route" she cleared her throat and said "if...that's...all you needed me for."

"We haven't spoken in some time"

Levi commented as he leaned up and looked over to her. Cosette frowned briefly before her expression shifted into a blank look, not wanting to give too much away.

"Yeah..." she muttered and leaned her hip against the desk. "You've been busy I'm sure" he grunted in reply and turned to face her fully "I expected you to come by on your own." Cosette rose her eyebrow at the coronal once again. "Me? Why?" "you seem like you enjoyed our last time together, natural assumption that you'd come back for more." She quickly became flustered, narrowing her eyes at him but finding that she didn't seem to have a snarky come back for once. So instead she scoffed at him and turned her head away. She could nearly feel Levi's smirk as his eyes shifted towards her, his fingers lightly brushed against her hand. "So stubborn..." he muttered beore Cosette stood up straight and said. "Was that all you needed?" her tone held an unmistakable irritated tone. Levi waving a hand towards the door, just as she was turning away to leave however, he caught her wrist.

She froze and turned her head over her shoulder to look at him, a confused look upon her face as he merely watched her before giving and unexpected yank. Making her fall back towards him; but he caught her before she fell all the way over, twisting suddenly and pinning her waist against his desk in-between his hands. "Levi..." Cosette said softly, surprise and breathlessness woven in her voice. "We both know you can easily make me stop if you wanted to..." his steel eyes gleamed as Cosette's red eye narrowed at him slightly...but she knew didn't deny that he was right. She forcefully pressed her lips against his, he eagerly kissed her back, fingers knotting themselves in her hair. He hoisted her up onto the desks edge, legs draping around his hips. She grabbed helplessly at his back, his arm snaked around and grabbed the back of her jacket, her arms falling backwards and he pealing it off effortlessly.

He pressed one hand against the small of her back, while the other tugged at her shirt. With shaky hands she undid the buttons quickly, allowing him access to her oh-so sensitive skin. His lips brushed across her stomach, making her gasp softly, knotting her fingers in his hair. She breathing out "call me in here to look for a path my ass..." he grinned devilishly against her skin "how else was I supposed to get you in here? Your too stubborn to come on your own..." she paused and glared down at him. "Who says I wanted to anyways?" he rose an eyebrow up at her as he suddenly pushed himself up so he could be eye level with her. "Really?" his voice was monotone and bored sounding now. "you're going to start this now?." Cosette scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest "I find it insulting that you think you're so irresistable." "You're smart" Levi began as he pressed his palm against her stomach. "We both knew immediately why I actually called you in here..." unexpectedly, he pushed her backwards, making her give a light grunt as her head connected with the desk and gave a light thud. She continued to glare up at him as he hovered over her, his arms on either side and pinning her to the desk. "As I said before, if you didn't want this, you could easily refuse or make me stop...yet here you are."

One of his hands moved down her side and to her leg, swiftly switching from her calf to the inside of her leg and then ending up at her inner-thigh. Her bottom lip ended up in-between her teeth, back arching off the desk slightly. Pressing herself closer to him, she growled as one of her arms wrapped around the back of his neck. She yanked his ear down to her as she breathed into it "are you going to keep talking or give me what I came for?." She could feel the corner of his lips twitch up into a smirk as he unexpectedly sunk his teeth into the crook of her neck. A rough gasp slid out of her lips, making her free hand grab the side of the desk. The hand that was on her inner thigh slid up and two slender fingers hooked on her pants. Slowly starting to tug them down...and then he pulled away from her.

Cosette panted...blinking a couple of times as she tried to process what happened. "Just what do you think you're doing?" she growled at him as he said. "We have work to do, you should go get ready" her jaw dropped at him. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It'd hit her like she just took a skillet to the side of the head. He didn't want sex from her. He called her in here to get her hot and bothered then leave her like that as pay back for avoiding him for so long. She narrowed her eyes at him as she pushed herself up, buttoning her shirt back up and smoothing her hair back. Her legs were pressed together harder than intended and with a last glance at Levi whom was no longer even looking at her. She stomped out of his office, she resisted the urge to punch his door and instead focused on going to get ready to leave.

It was raining out as Erwin called out a few random orders, Cosette appeared disgruntled and snappy so everyone was walking on eggshells around her. Her gaze shifted to Levi whom was speaking to Petra currently, she still couldn't believe what had happened in the office. He'd gone through all of that just to get back at her. He was so ridiculously aggravating sometimes- something clicked in to place. Levi was good at getting under her skin...but he forgot that she could do the same exact thing to him. She yanked her coat off suddenly, leaving it on her horse as she slid off of it's back. She was still out of sight of the others momentarily, so she undid the first three buttons to her shirt, pulling off her jacket as well. She made sure the shirt was pulled open so that it just barely started to show cleavage. Her jaw length black hair was dripping wet, sticking to her face, water droplets falling from her chin and running down her chest. She moved with a bit more sway in her hips than usual, rain making her clothing cling to her skin.

"Hey Erwin"

she called out, making him look back towards her upon his white horse. He quirked an eyebrow at her after seeing she'd removed the clothing that was covering her from the rain. "I'm going to scout ahead, just to be sure the way's clear, the rain's obscuring my view." The commander gave a little nod as she pulled her blades from their holsters, turning her head over her shoulder. A smirk sliding onto her face, she got what she wanted. Levi's attention was no longer on Petra, but focused solely on her, a grimace fixed onto his visage. She turned away from him, using her 3DMG to yank herself up into the nearest tree, crouching upon a branch and then swinging away from the others. Her mind was drifting as she soared through the canopy, going through all this just to get Levi's attention. What had she been reduced to?. She sighed inwardly and started to twist in mid-air, going to go back and give this up.

The abbarant had seemingly come out of nowhere, it lunged through the trees, jaws ajar and ready to slam down onto her fragile body. She yanked herself up, going as flat as a board, sliding right over the snapping titan's head. It's teeth grazing the back of her 3DMG line and throwing her off balance. The line disconnected from the tree and making her swing and be flung into another. She slammed into the trunk, giving a grunt of pain as her face bashed into the wood. Blood trickled from the new wound in her bottom lip, the rain already washing it away. Meanwhile the titan had also crashed into a tree, limps wrapping around it as it's head twisted around to look at her. Eyes wide and tongue flailing around outside it's mouth. Cosette's eyes snapped down to look at her 3DMG, cursing to herself as she realized that one side of the lines had been broken by the titan. She saw it lunge for her again out of the corner of her eye, she kicked off the tree. The remaining line connecting to a higher branch and yanking her upwards. She hung from the side of the branch, glaring down at the titan as it scrambled to get up the tree to her. She dropped from the branch, twisting and positioning herself for a perfect strike at the nape, but as the line reached the point where she would have to support herself, she was thrown off by the lack of the other line.

Her body was twisted and her strike was thrown off, slashing across the side of the titan's head instead of the nape. One of it's arms flung backwards and un-expectedly slammed into the line. Yanking her downwards, she slammed into the ground, the breath being knocked out of her as she hit the earth. She slid backwards and then ended up on her side, meanwhile the titan above her was starting to drop down on her. A whisking noise was heard as Cosette's eye darted up just in time to see a flash of green and silver. The titan crashed to the ground beside her, she glanced over briefly before grunting and struggling to push herself up. She leaned against one of the many trees for support while she caught her breath. Another light thud was heard as her eyes averted upwards to her savior...and of course it was the person she least wanted to see her right now. Levi stood there with an emotionless expression as she narrowed her eyes at him and struggled to stand up straight. She inhaled sharply; hand flying to her side. She glanced down and saw that there was a long, fairly deep gashed in her side. She likely cut herself with her blades when the titan hit her line and yanked her downwards. Her eyes turned upwards and unexpectedly Levi was suddenly right in her face.

"That was completely wreckless..." Levi said with a scoff. He grasped her chin in his fingers, tilting her head upwards to examine her bleeding lip. "How else was I supposed to get you alone?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow. Levi paused and narrowed his eyes at her "all of this just to get me away from everyone else?." Cosette became flustered, pulling her head from his grasp and looking away towards where the others still were. "Let's go back, they probably will have heard-" she gave a light gasp of surprise as she was roughly shoved back against the tree. "You're really going to let your efforts go to waste afterall of that?" "the titan wasn't part of my plan, you know." She growled at him as he placed a hand on either side of her head. His eyes drifted over her body briefly before he leaned his head in closer, noses barely brushing against one another.

"Such a brat..."

he muttered before he closed the last few centimeter's of spaces, pressing a rough kiss against her lips. Cosette didn't know how to react, almost shoving him away from her. But instead she gripping the collar of his shirt, balling it up in her fist. His tongue slithered out of his mouth, flicking over where the wound on her lip was. The metallic taste of her blood rushed over his taste buds, intertwining her tongue with his and the taste of her own blood rubbed off on to it. His hands ran down her sides, stopping at her pants and unbuttoning them swiftly. They would have to do this quickly or the others would come looking for them all too soon. She placed her hands over his, helping with the fumbling of getting them off. He roughly knotted a fist into her wet hair, pulling her head back so he bury his face into her neck.

His lips brushed over the sensitive skin, her mouth opening just slightly to let out a shaky breath. She reached down to his pants, tugging at the hem of them impatiently. He got the hint and unbuckled his belt, undoing the buttons and straps swiftly. He ran his hands over her smooth legs, stopping behind her knees and pulling them forward. The tree supporting her so he could drape them over his hips. There was a brief moment where their eyes met, Levi pausing as he saw the raw look of heat and lust burning in her eyes. The look was...intoxicating he leaned forwards, brushing his lips over hers, but not actually kissing her. She felt him brush against her entrance, her back going rigid suddenly as she prepared for what was to come. Without another word he pushed inside of her, making her gasp out. One hand flew behind her to prop herself against the tree, while the other wrapped around his neck. One of his arms was circled under her rump, helping keep her supported. But the other was wrapped in her mop of black hair, the tendrils wrapping around his fingers like lace. He pulled out of her agonizingly slow and then shoved swiftly back in. Using this rhythym simply because he loved her expression and the noises that floated out of her mouth. A sweet and shallow moan escaped her lips, head lolling back.

"Levi..." his name rolled off her tongue in such a manner that made him groan softly, pushing his body forward so he could be molded against her. He couldn't help but swiften his pace, messing up the rhythym, but he got even more of a reaction out of her this way. His teeth grazed her lips, making her push even further into him in response. Hot and shaky breaths fell across his ear, she buried her face into the crook of his neck. He began to push harder into her and her muffled moans vibrated against his clothing and to his skin. He pressed her a little rouger than intended up against the tree, making her wince against him, her other hand moving from the tree since she was now completely supported and tugging at his hair. They stayed in that position for a bit until finally Levi knew he was close, his vision beginning to become spotted with blinding white spots. "Cosette..." he breathed out as he came close, expertly pulling out of her and spraying out partially onto her and more so on the tree. Cosette panted heavily as she pulled her head away from Levi's shoulders, eye closed tightly, eyebrows furrowed just slightly. He wasn't sure how he felt about the look on her face, so he swiftly leaned forward, making it disappear by gently catching her bottom lip between his teeth. Her eyes opened so she could gaze down at him, he carefully watching the emotions that flit by swiftly in them. "Levi.." she murmured softly while his teeth still held her bottom lip. He released it quietly and gave a moan like noise of acknowledgment, his hand slowly moving up her spine. Studying the way it had been so ridged before and then suddenly laxed now. "If you ever even think about touching someone else...I'll lynch, castrate and then burn you."

Levi very obviously wasn't phased at all by the threat, infact he found that it was the closest term of endearment he was likely going to get from this woman. So he quickly pressed a heated kiss against her lips, pulling away and muttering against her skin.

"I was just about to say the same thing to you."


End file.
